Heros united
by True DemonKing
Summary: OK first sorry for the spelling Commander Shepard failed, the crucible got found out and the citadel. and the reapers are slowly taking over the universe. but there not just after Shepard's universe there after all universes, but have no fear The Doctor has a plan. CROSS OVER: MASS EFFECT,HALO,GUNDAM 00, Zero no Tsujaima, Demon king demono, Doctor who, And a lot more series.


**Heros united**

_**by: The true demonking**_

A/N: ok this is my first cross-over fan fic, and FYI my computer has no spell check (sorry readers). BTW i own ZERO in this whole thing.

PS: this takes pace in M3 before the final assault on the ilussive man head courters. but in this series the crucible exsistance was found out and the reapers now know of comander shepards trump card. now it will take a team of heros or we are all DOOOOOMED! (LOL)

**DEMON KING DEMONO UNAVERSE **

Akuto Sai walked outside of the Constant Majick Aademy with krone. the skys were clear, it was a bright and sunney day. they walked on a concreate path that went around the campas. "its been one year secnce i deffeted god, i though that i could finaly become a high priest. but it still calls me a Demon King" akuto says with frustration. "you will always be the Demon king my dark lord" krone says with a evil grin. "not funney" akuto says looking to the sky. "you know, there still may be work to be done." krone says walking next to him. "you may be right" akuto says lost in thought. suddenly huge metal bug like things fall from the sky. "the F#$#" akuto says as one lands next to the school. it was about 155 meters tall and had one huge glowing read eye. akuto could see more falling like fireballs form the sky. "is this some new goverment wepons?" akuto asked looking to krone. "not that i know of" krone says as a laser shoots from its eye and it cuts the school in hhalf. then a huge rock like object with a ring around it lands pointing up and started to drop off troops. from what akuto could see they were non-human, had 4 eyes, and dark dray armor/skin/ he whached as they opened fire on unsuspecting students. "we got to fight!" akuto yelled as he charged two balls of mana in his hands. "no is now the time we need to regroup!" krone yelled as the metal bug mad a loud noice fireing again. akuto quickly call everyone to him. Junko, fujiko, and kena quickly run over to him. "do you see those things we need to go on the officive now!" junko yelled as strange objects flew through the air, at this point the students were trying to counter the attack. "weres the rest!" akuto yelled over the sound of the enemeys attack. "well lily is comanding the school evacuation and hiroshi is useing Brave 2.0 to hold back the ground forces, mitsuko is tending to the wounded its just a freken hell out there, i dont even think the goverment forces stand a chance." a paniced fujiko stateds. a alien runs from around a cournor and turns to them. akuto finaly discarges the mana in his hands onto the enemy. then another suddenly a blue 1950 brithish police box apeares out of no were. "now what!" austi yelles geting annoyed. a lone man steps out. "ah good job girl you did a wonderfull job getting me here, well all i (looks around then at the group of students) have to hope is that i arrived at the right time. "the 11th doctor said. "and you are?" krone asked. "me, me in The doctor and who may you be" the doctor said looking to akuto. "wait dont tell me, your akuto sai, the demon king, though you dont like to be called that. your seeking to be a high prist and killed god." the docter said. akuto simply staired then. "well i see things have hit then fan here, plz step into the tartus." the docter says holding the door opean. "we cant just leave!" junko says ready to draw her swords. "nice sword, yes yes very powerful. but you cant hope to deffeate the repars and collecters alone, you need a team and a army" doctor said. "hes right. BUT WE WILL BE BACK TO DESTROY YOU!" akuto says pointing to a repare. they all get in and are amazed by the size. "i see a room outside of space and time" krone says. "yes yes very nice, i would expect no less from a android." the doctor said as he started to filip some swiches. "so i want answers" akuto said. "well we go have some time were do i begin, in another univers this race of sentiant mashines have bin killing all organic life every cykle and have leared how to demntion jump putting every unavers at risk. but as a time lord i can not let that come to pass, so im takeing you to one Comander shepared of a SSV normandy, hes already fought them for some time you see." the doctor said qickly. the tartaus then shook. "weve arrived!" the doctor says.

**Mass Effect unaverse BEFORE ARRIVELE OF THE DEMON CREW.**

"i think we finalt loss them sir" joker said sitting back. "thoses repaes are every were" shepared says standing behind jokers chair. "comander what are we going to do now that the crusible was found out?" EDE asked. "well will proside as planned, and hope like hell they dont get in the way any more." shepared said. "you know they destroyed the cinitel we cant trigger oy now" tali said walking up tp shepared. "well there has to be abother way to trigger that thing." sheppered muttered. "or maybe we need a new trump card" joker joked. "thats not a bad idea. *BEEEEEEEEEEEP* "sir we have intruders in the hanger. shepared then loads his gun.

**PRESENT TIME**

the doctor and the demon crew were grested by six N7 operitives pointing M7 Avengers at them. then one man the comander steps out of the group. "i am comander shepard of the normandy, howed you get abord my ship?" shepared asked annoyed. "hello hello what a great greeting. im the doctor (then he introduced the rest)" the doctor said. the N7 troops then lowered there wepons and they all head to the War Room. "so your telling me, that if we jump we can get more heros and mabye there forces to help with this crap" shepared said. "yes yes thats exsact and this demo... i mean akuto sai is a natural born leader" the doctor said. "wait so you want me to give comand to this kid!" shepared said. "yep" the doctor said. shepared was about to say something but then akuto spoke up. "acutoly i would like to be in charge of the whole team, youll still comand your unaverses ships." akuto said finding a middle ground. "fine, but only to beat the repars" shepared said shakeing akutos hand. "o btw i beilive you use FTL here right, then here the courdences (he hands shepared a peace of paper)" the doctor said. shepared then leaves. "so akuto we finaly have a chance for power" fujiko said with a sudective smile. "no we dont, we have humanitys last hope." akuto said takeing a look at the galaxy map. the ship flet like it lerched forward then emedlty jumped out. akuto looked out a windown and saw a huge sever, about the size of a sun come out of clokeing. they then hurry to the brige. "soooo what we doing now" joker said looking to hepared. "one sec" the doctor said pointing his socnic screwdriver at the thing outside and a small door opeans. joker then slowly enters it as some lights blaze to life. it was a huge space station with a ton of docking port. "this is the M-23, it should hide us form the repars for now" the doctor said as hevey last doors closed. "thats great, we can get everyone we can in here and hide" joker said laghing. "impossible you cant hide forever, if they looked hard enof then they would find us." the doctor said. "but were invisable, when i turn ivisable onechan cant find me" kena said. "yes my dear that may be ture, but your magic can only hide you the repars can detect life itself." the doctor said. "so how many heros do we need." akuto asked. "well theres infinite amount of unaverses, so basicly as many as you need." the doctor said. "awsome" akuto muttered. the normandy docked with the station. "admeral haccat, i want all ships not involved in comabat or deffence brought to my location." shepared saod over the space comm. then affter a few hours 7 frigates, 3 cruisers, and one carrier arrived."well thats all they could spare" shepared said looking ant the very small area that there ships took up. "its a start old sport" the doctor said. "sooooo we should get started" akuto said as they got to the hanger and got into the tardus. "lets do the jump." the doctor said.

**HALO UNAVERS (AFFTER HALO 4 ABOUT 3 TO 4 YEARS TO BE EXASCT) BEFFORE**

**"**master chief, we have got the spirit of fire into the ship yard" lasky comander of the UNSC said. "alright do what you need to" master chief said as he used a platform to shoot mac rounds at incomeing reapers. "what the hell are thouse things!" a ODST said as a drop pod hit the platform releaceing husk onbord. "keep this gun online" master chief said as he walked down the hall and engaged the husks with dual weld SMGs. the hunks proved no problem for the chief. "why are we trying to get that relic online!, we just found it lets unload it and leave." a ODST said as he laid down suppresent fire . "we need it" another said as there was a exploion in the distance. "Chief! we lost a platform!" a marnine yelled. " (pushes comm butten) we are loseing the grid you need to hurry" the chief commeted. "almost done we have awaken the crew we just need more time!" lasky said. "ill do what i can" chief said as a wave of meraders hit. *BOOM* sounded as a MAC round was fired. "cortana i need" chief said but he then stoped himself rembering she was gone. *BEEEEEEEP* sounded as the sound of a blast door shutted. "chief we last the west wing, we shut the bulk head but it will only do so much!" a ODST said. *BZZZZZZZWWW* sounded as a reapar beam cut a orbital defence platform in half. "dang there in fireing rang!" the marnine yelled. then a group of ODSTs cut through a group of husk and then ran over to master chief. "sir we are the re-enforsments." dare says as the blast door shuts blocking this area off from the rest of the ship. "are you guys it?" the chief asked. "yes, were The squade. im Dare, the man with the assault rifles buck, the one with the sparton lasers duch, the one with the rocket lancher is micky. and that one with the snipers romeo. and lastly the guy with the SMGs in Rookie" dare says pointing to each member. "how are things outside" chief said as he lissened to the husk scracing at the blast door. "we lost the other side of the planet" buck says. "you should have seen it, we were all *BOOM* BOOM* BOOM* they were all like NOOOO Its the ODSTs" romeo said. "cut it smartass" dare said turning to him. "What in the hell are those things!" micky asked. "like i said, we have no info at this time!" dare yelled beofre chief could answer. "do you read me chief" lasky crack through the comm. "you got the chief" the chief answered. "well your not going to belive this but when we woke up the spirt of fire crew they were ready for action, were currently loading up civilans and putting a new drive into the ship, how much more time can you give me" lasky asked. "at this rate 20 minutes then well have to fall back sir" dare butted in. "whens the re-inforing fleet to get here?" chief then asked. "2.5 hours" lasky said in a low voice. "theres no way in hell!" a marine nearby yelled. suddenly a brute smashes down a blast door. the ODST opean fire at the new creature "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWW" the brute (mass effect) yells banging on its chest. a sparton laser is shot citting a hole clear through his arm. "take it:" duch said the monster then started its charge. "the helllllll" buck says as all the guns in the room are fireing. then two more brutes bust down the other door "we got to move" chief said as he took mickys rocket lancher and blasted a whole in the floor, then he through it back to him as eveyone started droping into the hole. "feet first into hell!" buck yelled as he jumped into the darkness. a brute amost rams into the chief as he too jumps into the whole just big anof for someone to fall through. they feel for a about 30 secends then they all landed in a hanger. "im prefure a matress to land on next time" romeo remarked as he got up. "shut up!" dare yells rubbing her head. they then got into a pelican and escaped the doomed platform."lasky whats the situation" the chief said as the headed to the planet. "we got some in our ships, but one of those things landed, we barly made it into a forunner ship storeer. but untill that things gone were traped." lasky said. "well see what we can do" chief said as he turned off the comm. "we need a bigger gun" duch said from the co-poilt seat. "but were" the cheif pondered. "well theres a mass exserator gun in the city" duch said. "good" chief said as they passed through the atmoshere. suddenly a oculas flys down and shoots one of the thrustsers sending the pelican into a tail spin. "WERE GOING DOWN!" the chief yelled as they hit a building and crashed onto a open filed doing a barrol roll on impact. "were still alive you bastered!" buck yelled at the oculas as it flyed qucicklu got out. mickly limped out last. "dam thing, i smacked my leg." micky said as he got out. "good thing thses things are made for crashes." romeo joked. then a white shuttle landed and a cerburus squad got out. "those reinforments chief!" dare yelled. "not that ive" chief said but was cut off by cerberus opeaning fire. the ODSTs got to cover. micky ran but was shot in a abnomon. "micky!" duch yelled as he draged his frend behind the pelican as cover. "shit shit shit" duch said as he applied bio-phome in his frends suit. "we need to finish this!" chief said as he opean fired on the troops.

**HALO UNAVERSE AFTER.**

the doctor droped Akuto, Krone, and Gerrus off on the other side of the cerbursus squad. "go go old sports i have preperations to make." the doctor said as he shoved them out and the box disapired. "ill go find a point" gerrus says running off. "finaly some alone time" krone said giveing akuto a seductive glance. "ummm, i, ahhh, lets go" akuto said with a brigh red face. they then run to the squad under fire. "gess the yellow guys are bad." akuto said as he througws a thing of mana, it exploids like a gernade killing the squad. they run over to the squad behind the pelican. "HANDS UP MOTHER F $ !" duch yells as he turns the conor pointing a gun at akutos head. "whow whow duch, its just some civilans" buck yells as they come out from cover. "did you through that gernaded?" buck ask. "kinda, it wasnt a grenade" krone said. "well what ever it was thanks" bucky said. "why didnt you two evacuate." chief asked. "we came here from a diffrent unaverse to get your assistants." akuto said looking chief in the viser. "sounds like you been smoken some week" romeo said. "ya we cant just belive something like that" dare said. akuto then charged a small thing of mana and through it into the filed. *BOOM* sounded as it created a small crater. "wow...ummmm...ok then mabe im wrong" dare replied. "look we need your fleets to combat these things" akuto said. "look we need to defend ourselfs" dare said. "just what ever you can spare." akuto answered. "look well disscus this later for now we need to get to the mass exserator gun." the chief said as he started twords the city. havesters flew through the skys fighting what ever fighters were still in the air. micky leaned on duch and buck as they tryed sneaking through the city. "so what are these things?" chief asked as they went into a allie way. "from what we've been told there called Reapers, those troops back there was cerberus." krone said carrying her pistal. "so your collecting a force to combat them?" duch asked. "yes, from what we have gathered there too stong for one unverse alone." krone said "do you have more data" dare asked. krone then through a flash drive to dare. "ok ill check it later" dare said putting it in her pocket. they reached a street with a troop warhog. "lets take it" the chief said as he got into the driver seat. "thank god, i can relax" micky said cluching his side as they layed him down in the middle. "got point" buck said as he sat on the roof. "got the left" dare said covering the left side. rookie then sat by the right. akuto and krone sat on the back end of the warhog. then akuto saw about 50 cerburus troops run down the street. "ummmmm" akuto said as buck turned around. "oooo sh^$t, lets roll we got to move!" buck said as romio started takeing shots before they got into range. "punching it!" the chief yelled as he put the petal to the metal the the troop transport warhog shot down the road. they zoomed down diffrent roads trying to find a opean road. a trooper ran out into the road and got ran over. "the" someone said as the body exploied the wheel. a atles the falls from the sky. "so... we running or fighting or surrendering" romeo joked. "lets just go" chief said as they snuck into a large tower. "and to luck this is the right place." romeo said. the chief opeaned the doors showing like 60 flights of stairs. "STAIRS! that wasnt part of the deal!" romeo wined as he satarted to walk up. rookie and buck took point as chief covered the rear. they got up about 30 flights when cerberus troops started to cach up. "go go go!" the chief yelled as he placed a C-4 pack on the stairs. they ran all the way to the top. *BOOM* sounded as the cerberus troops triggered the C-4 pack. "fools" buck mutters as the chief gets into the mass accelerator gun. akuto then noticed a few shuttles pulling out instead of heading to them. they had a clear vew of the reaper over the entrence of the ship storage.. "that targets too small to hit" romeo said poitning to the huge robot. "i know right" chief said as the connon hummed to life. "lasky get ready, i think all this is gana do is piss him off" the chief said as he locked onto it. *BOOM* souned as a ray of light smacks into the reaper. "not even a freken scrach" romeo says as he waches. *BOOM* as another shot fired, this time getting the repar to turn. as he turned the ships flew to orbit. *BOOM BOOM BOOM* "come on, look at the biredy you bas$## d" chief mutterd as he keeped up the heat. "chief! there in orbit too get up here!" lasky yells. "dam we broke the pelican" the chief says as the gun overloads fireing its circuts. then a cerburus shuttle lands on the roof. "bring it!" duch says. the door swings opean and garrus hops out. "lets get going!" he says as he gets back in. duch and buck help micky in and then everyone elce gets in. "o ya and i got the reaper a present" gerraus says placeing a small box on the roof then they take off. "so what was that" duch said. "it was a nuke" the chief answerd before gerrus could. *VBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM* sounded as the nuke went off engolping the reaper. they then landed in the infinitys hanger. laskly stod there shakeing everyones hands. "we need to talk" the chief says. "ok follow me" lasky said as they head to the brige. akuto then explained his situation. "well, if we were to help you then this fleet would be it." lasky says. "that would be pirfect" akuto says as they reached the brige. "so how we going to get to this M-23" lasky asked form his chair. "well" akuto says as a blue box apears and telipiorts the small fleet into M-23. "like that i geass." akuto says. the doctor then shows up and takes them to the baces confrence room. Admeral haccet was already there waiting. "haccet old sport this is lasky of the UNSC" the doctor said. lasky takes his seat. "so what did you bring?" haccet said. "well the infinity, the spirt of fire, 3 destroyers, 6 frigetes, about 200,000 ODSTs, and about 1,000,000 UNSC marines, and also Red Team (jerome-092, douglsd-042, alice-130)." lasky said with pride. "nice i also added 4,000 N7 toopers" haccter nored. "the repars are in for a fight" Akuto said as he got into the blue box with Red team and krone.

A/N: so you read it till the end, good to hear, rate and comment, and keep following the story.

Demon king sining out.


End file.
